100 Years or Less
by Haylee Cohen
Summary: Oneshot songfic looking back on Mark and Roger. MR relationship, sort of. Teen Mark Roger.


Note: The song is 100 Years by Five For Fighting and the boys are by Jonathan Larson.

_I'm fifteen for a moment  
Caught in between ten and twenty  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are_

He didn't know what to say when he first saw him. Roger Davis, sex god extraordinaire. That bleached blonde hair, pretty green eyes, sexy unshaven stubble. Sure, he was only fifteen years old, but Mark didn't care. And sure, he was confused about his sexuality, but this guy was really helping him decide. He couldn't help but watch him as they sat boredly in English, Chem, everything Mark hated made so much better by having something to do, someone to watch. Would he ever tell Roger about it? No. He was just that nerdy pale kid that sat in the corner and 'observed.'

And Roger, Roger was the boy every girl wanted to date and the boy every guy wanted to be. Guitarist, frontaman of the Well Hungarians, and hot, at that. But Mark was hardly known as anyone, and so, the most he could do was watch, dream, and desire.

_I'm twenty-two for a moment  
He feels better than ever  
And we're on fire  
Making our way back from Mars_

They'd moved in together. Not as partners, no, Mark had never been courageous enough to tell Roger about his feelings. But, they had met at some party and had actually hit things off well. Friends since their Junior year, which was good for Mark. He had been very very glad to be Roger's friend. After graduating, the boys had moved to New York City, Roger to continue with his band, and Mark to work on a documentary. Sure, he'd been accepted to Brown University, but he didn't want to go because he didn't want to be some sellout, and he didn't want to leave Roger, really. He'd just been growing closer to the man.

He was still as good looking as before, and even though he'd gotten a girlfriend, a junkie named April, Mark was there for him, providing help when it was needed and being Roger's friend. Sure, he wasn't a druggie, but he did what he could.

_I'm thirty-three for a moment  
Still the man, but you see I'm a they  
A kid on the way  
A family on my mind_

Mark's life had taken drastic turns from when he was younger, he was no longer the Bohemian(well, he no longer _lived_ as a Bohemian)that he once was. He'd met a girl, a pretty girl, though she was not as good looking as Roger. But Roger... He wasn't in such good shape. The junkie girlfriend had died, commiting suicide after getting AIDS. Roger, being the heroin addict that he'd become, had gotten AIDS as well. Mark had gotten him off drugs and reminded him to take his AZT, but, he still could not tell him the way he felt. Those emotions had only deepened with time, but it wasn't something Mark could deal with.

Roger had gotten a new girlfriend, and so had Mark, surprisingly. She'd gotten pregnant, and though there was no way in hell Mark wanted a kid, he couldn't tell her to get rid of it, it wasn't something you could tell your girlfriend who wanted a family so badly.

_I'm forty-five for a moment  
The sea is high  
And I'm heading into a crisis  
Chasing the years of my life_

Things were slowly passing Mark by. That girl he'd knocked up had left. His close friends were gone. And Roger, his life was slowly declining... Things were getting worse. They both knew that Roger's decline was inevitable, but Mark didn't like to think about it, because he didn't know if he could live without him. Sure, he hadn't told him still about those feelings that had been in the back of his mind since their high school years, but he had grown so attached. And Roger was starting to realize it, because once he'd been hospitalized, once the end was near, Mark had practically moved into the hospital, not caring that his new bed was a stiff sofa, just wanting to be there for Roger.

And he had been, whispering things into his ear, speaking to him, finally speaking what he knew he needed to before Roger was gone. "I love you," He told him, pale blue eyes flickering over Roger's gaunt face, watching as the other reciprocated his words silently.

_Half time goes by  
Suddenly you're wise  
Another blink of an eye  
Sixty-seven is gone  
The sun is getting high  
We're moving on...  
_

Roger was gone. Mark knew it was going to happen. He knew that someday, he was going to be the sole survivor, and now he was. There was no one left but himself, and Mark was slowly grasping it. He was slowly grasping the fact that the man he loved was gone forever, the only person not related to him that had loved him was never coming back. He was dead. There was no way to bring him back, unfortunately for Mark. It had taken him so long to admit things, only to find out that Roger felt the same way. And Mark was punishing himself for it by taking heroin, getting AIDS.

How was Mark supposed to not feel guilty about not saving Roger? He should have never let him take that heroin, never let him date April. But Mark didn't control him. And, somehow, he was learning to move on. How, he did not know.

_I'm ninety-nine for a moment  
Dying for just another moment  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are_

He was the only one left. Everyone he knew, even the people he didn't like, Benny, his family, they were all gone. Mark didn't think about them. The only person on his mind as he sat quietly in the hospital room was Roger. He'd been gone for countless years, but there was no way Mark could be all the way over it, he cared about him too much. He thought back to when he'd been in school, thought about the way he'd watched Roger longingly, he thought back to the days when everyone was alive. When they had fun, when things had been good. Now, it was just him. Mark. The one to survive.

He'd never thought it would end with him laying alone in a hospital bed. So, it didn't. They found him dead on the bathroom floor, the pain medication perscribed to him laying open, the entire bottle gone. He'd found a way to Roger once more.

_Fifteen, there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to lose  
Fifteen, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got a hundred years to live._


End file.
